BNK Birthday Bash (With 'Bozo the murderer' the Clown).
The Birthday Bash Yesterday, there was a big birthday in the Mansion. An unidentified Mansion CEO threw the biggest birthday party in history, inviting everyone from all corners and corridors of the ever-expansive Mansion to join them on celebrating a booze-and-boobs induced fest of laughs and banter. Literally everyone was invited, including the janitors from floor #13 (Barry, Eugene), the Mansion Security Team (MST; Mike, Scran, Mikelle, Gruejor, 7Up, Walton), and of course, the nights entertainment; the Clown Regiment. The newest addition to the Clown Regiment was Bozo the murderer, the most recent 'person' to join the Mansion ranks and also become a member of the Clown Regiment. BitTiddles personally inducted Bozo into the Clown Hall Of Fame, making history as Bozo was the newest Mansion member to be inducted into this fine group. The night was still young when Bozo started his routine, entertaining about 150+ in the warehouse of sleeping PUSSY. The reason we chose this location to host the massive party is that the PUSSY allowed us to. The Clowns took to the main stage, meanwhile other things were happening around the large room throughout the night. The Kids were bullying Eugene to turn into Dark Eugene for a laugh, with onlookers worried but also laughing. Nervously. Rich watched from an above balcony we installed; she was safe up here from all the freaks and rapists below. We still wanted her to come to the party, so we asked Clements Paul Cronus nicely, and he agreed to let her watch from his private VIP room, free of charge. Other things taking place were a various conversations about the current Typo Cancer B outbreak; a lot of people were worried for their safety being around at least a hundred others, so before the entertainment started we had Barry walk on stage and address everyone in his black tuxedo (he looked fabulous in it, by the way). Whispering was heard in various corners with worries about the virus spreading, but Barry assumed everyone in the room that everyone invited was cleared. Madz, for that matter was bought in, inside a 12ft bulletproof/mikeproof glassed dome. She could watch from inside, but it was airtight. She clawed and screamed trying to break the glass but it didn't work. Back to Bozo. His routine started with an introduction, and then some indoor fireworks were released. The whole thing was matched only by about 20 7Up Lites taking to the air with different coloured LED lights on them; this in fact got more cheers than Barry on stage before, and the indoor fireworks combined! 7Up let out a happy sigh, mixed with some robot tears as it was so proud. Welcome to the show! Bozo started. My name is Bozo, or, um, as some remember me as - Bozo the murderer - HA! The audience was torn on this one, some cheering and clapping, while some stood silent at the news they had just received. Tonight, I am here to entertain! And to put your worried little minds at rest Bozo continued. Here, under this black cloth is an infected Typo Cancer B patient! ...Victim? These guys didn't ask to be infected with it, they're victims! And the one to blame? Bozo points over to Madz in the glass cage. HER! HA! he chuckles. Bozo then takes the black cloth off of the statue-shaped thing on stage, to reveal a little boy. No older than 10 years old, the boy was clearly infected with Typo Cancer B. Bozo dropped the tone. Oh... Oh no. This poor boy! A child of a Mansion couple he explained. What can we do to cure him? The Scientists are working around the clock but they have found NOTHING yet! Nothing!! Bozo then slit the young boys throat, on stage, in front of 150+. The audience went silent, apart from Downs Danny; a downs syndrome patient currently living at the Mansion. He cheered and clapped, but was the only one doing so. Awkwardness filled the room, and some decided to leave. H-Hey! Where y'all going? That was the bad part out the way, next is my comedy sketch! Bozo shouted. After this, Bozo had to be escorted off stage. Bad planning had lead to a complete downer on the party, and Bozo was put into protection. Bozo was living in the room of Typo aftermath. This is where the virus had originated from; Bozo was simply immune. He acted as a cleanup operation, slaughtering 10-15 Typo deformities per day. He asked for no pay, but said he felt quite saddened by his lack of appreciation on stage that night. Due to his controversial stage antics, the party continued with only 70-90 people, many leaving as they had work early the next morning but some were disturbed by the death of the young boy. Loud music was still played, including BNK by Bone Thuz N Harmony, and Hip To Be Square by Huey Lewis & The News. Do you like Huey Lewis & The News!? the The Clown asked, as he changed the song to 'Superman' by Eminem. The audience roared as he did his famous dance routine to the song, his 3 inch erected painted-white-and-red willy flapping about in the process. The Kids were getting pretty confident, now playing a game of 'Don't wake the PUSSY' near her nap chamber. No-teeth Keith was next, and he was showing off how disgusting he could get after a few pints. He ate some of Gruejor's 'punch' - blood, urine, semen, poo, eyelashes, and dead hooker skin. Keith threw up after mouthful #2, to everyone's amusement. The last act of the night was Barry & Eugene performing 'To Be a Janitor' written by Richelle herself. The comedy sketch was well received, with the last scene being Barry slipping over on a wet floor Eugene had previously mopped. It was silly, but hilarious too. Especially when we surprised Barry at the end by sending Axe Max out, charging at Barry with two tomahawks in his hands and warpaint all over his body. He left Barry alone, but the reaction was priceless. As seen in the picture below, Bozo was a psychotic child murderer before his time at the Mansion. He enjoyed slitting childrens throats and kept their bodies on ice at his farmhouse in Texas. He has changed since coming to us, but the boy on stage was a nice treat for him, from us. The party ended, and a day later (October 2nd), the massive cleanup operation started. Barry and Eugene were both assigned to mop, and clean up the floor in the PUSSY's room without waking her. They finished within three hours, to our amazement. They were given the rest of the day off due to their efforts.